Couleurs
by Little Merle-chan
Summary: Le Hippie a vraiment une perception biaisée de son environnement. Mais aujourd'hui, ça le sauve. Les couleurs ne sont pas toujours synonymes d'espoirs. [histoire sans contexte particulier, début in media res etc]


_Hey ! Comment ça va ? :D_

_Moi ? En retard ? Noooon... Je vois pas du tout de quoi vous voulez parler..._

_Blague à part, je bloque un peu sur Hair Complex en fait. La fic est en train de virer à la crackfic ou en tout cas n'a plus vraiment de réalisme._

_Pas que je pense ce que j'écris réaliste, m'enfin même pour moi c'est trop x)_

_Du coup je ne sais absolument pas quand le prochain chapitre va sortir, sorry._

_En tout cas, un petit OS tout frais et un peu... Vous verrez *keur*_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Flash. Des rires. Flash. Des questions incessantes. Flash. Un sourire.

Des flashs de couleurs dans la tête. Des flashs blancs et noir dans le cœur. Et sur la langue ? Sur la langue, des flashs ternis. Des flashs ternis, ou bien trop vifs.

* * *

Violet. Nœud papillon, mystères. Explications capillotractées. Violacé comme la chimie de cet ami, scientifique imperturbable quelque soit son état.  
Violet comme le Prof.

Indigo. Croyances, impies, châtiment. Exclamations expansives. Indigo comme les murs de sa cellule, seul confort accordé à cet ascétique.  
Indigo comme ce Moine doux.

Bleu. Frère, chapeau, chaton. Trolls maitrisés. Bleu marine comme les yeux de ce protecteur, aimant sans souvent le laisser voir.  
Bleu comme leur petit Créateur.

Vert. Micro, peluche, bambou. Murmures chantonnés du petit matin. Vert émeraude comme les thés revigorants de ce drôle d'ursidé.  
Vert comme l'apaisant Maître Panda.

Jaune. Rires, apaisement. Jaune d'or comme ces gloussements étouffés de l'aube, jaune roussi comme cette paix du crépuscule.  
Jaune comme le Geek, rayon de soleil irradiant d'innocence.

Orange. Bières, feu, barbecue. Orange passé pour cet homme étrange, persuadé que sa virilité se mesurait au machisme de ses propos.  
Orange mêlé de bronze comme ce Beauf sexiste.

Rouge. Sœur, cœur aimant. Réconfortant épaule de minuit. Rouge, rose, comme cette demoiselle étonnamment intuitive, comme cette présence maternelle et salvatrice.  
Rose rouge pour la Fille, fleur camouflée derrière des épines trop grandes.

Et puis.

Noir charbonneux, noir d'encre, noir désir. Démoniaque, satyre, meurtrier. Noir, noir partout, noir toujours. Costume noir, lunettes noires, Prince de la nuit noire. Partout, toujours, ni paix ni repos. Se battre. Pour soi, pour sa famille. Détruire avant d'être détruit. Être le plus gros loup. Avoir le plus gros loup...  
Noir Patron, noir de haine, noir de guerre.

Blanc. Il avait hésité. Plus beige que neige. Mais pourtant, blanc. Blanc de vide. Pas blanc de pureté. Il n'est pas pur. Seulement vide, seulement transparent. Absent et présent. Étrange forme de vie que celle qui meurt en vivant trop et vit en souhaitant mourir. Blanc qui tire vers le désespéré gris.  
Blanc de hippie.

* * *

Perché au sommet d'une tour désaffectée, il laisse échapper un ricanement désabusé. Même en ces derniers instants, il pense, il réfléchit, il rêve. Rêve... C'est sûrement la seule chose qui n'est pas tachée chez lui. Le plus drôle dans tout ça, c'est encore que le Noir par qui il meurt ne fit rien pour. Ni moqueries, ni touchers osés. Rien.

Blanc de vide. Blanc de solitude. Blanc de brumes qui descendent vite, si vite sur les terres.

Blanc de linceul.

Il passe la rambarde. Son pied est sûr. Il souhaiterait qu'il le soit moins. Il n'aurait plus vraiment à décider... Trop tard. Il ne recule plus. Sa main quitte le garde fou.

Il avance.

Arrêt. Surprise. Contact.

Une main retient la sienne. Une main calleuse, rêche, chaude. Une main trop propre pour être honnête.

Il se retrouve plaqué contre un torse puissant. Le garde fou lui scie le dos, scie l'estomac de l'autre. Qu'importe. Parfois le contact vaut bien un inconfort, une douleur.  
Les mots sont inutiles. Les regards se perdent dans l'aube pure. Ils sont deux. Leurs solitudes se mêlent pour ne former qu'une.

Peu à peu le jour se lève. Il rosit l'horizon encore sombre. Une fraiche bise à son tour fait son entrée.

Le vent se lève ; il faut tenter de vivre.

Et leurs cœurs battant de concert le Noir-désir Patron et le Blanc-néant Hippie se lèvent. Tentons de vivre ! crient leurs cœurs. Après tout, les ruines sont un terreau fertile pour de jeunes pousses.

Dans les rues encore désertes de la capitale ils empruntent le chemin qui les ramènera chez eux. Les rayons vert et or les y attendent ; il faut rentrer à présent.

Et dans la clarté matinale de ce matin d'été nait une promesse silencieuse.

Dès maintenant et à jamais, à eux deux ils changeront la couleur de l'espérance.

Qui de mieux que le Noir-réconfort et le Blanc-doux pour créer un Gris-espoir ?

* * *

_J'ai glissé deux petites refferences, une à un de mes groupes préférés et une à un certain Paul Valery, ça vous dirais de jouer à un petit jeu ? Si vous les trouvez, un OS ? Sur le thème de votre choix évidemment._

_Je crois que c'est tout ce que je voulais dire..._

_Si vous avez des commentaires vous connaissez la chanson..._

_..._

_Ah si !_

_Merci d'avoir lu *keur*_


End file.
